Always
by JueJue
Summary: Santana and Brittany continue onto the future, in hot pursuit of their dreams. Contains girl!peen Brittany. Chapter 4: Santana keeps having these dreams...DP Brittana
1. Chapter 1

I got tired of Klaine getting so many damn GKM fills while Brittana is like the Sahara desert because of reasons I don't know. While I considered just filling out some of the unfilled GKMs, the idea came on to me that I should just write my own story since, you know, it has all the things I want.

But yeah. My first time writing smut, like real smut, and definitely first time g!p so be gentle? Or rough. (See what I did there?)

Kinks in this chapter are: bareback, oral, breast play, dirty talk. Enjoy you pervs.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Brittany thrusts into Santana, hard, fast and grunting.

"Oh God," Santana pants, feeling Brittany wrap an arm around her middle, fingers suddenly brushing her throbbing clit. "Baby, you're so good."

Brittany responds in kind, timing her next thrusts with the movements of her fingers, keeping her pace even when Santana whines and gasps and arches her back for just a little more contact. It's never enough, not when she's bent over their bathroom countertop at 6:43 in the morning, gripping its edges like it's her lifeline as Brittany plows into her, member swollen and hard.

Another hand snakes its way up her nightgown, one that was previously holding her hips, grabbing hold of soft, pliant flesh and kneading it with urgency. Santana moans in approval, words getting caught somewhere between her lips and that tightening spring in her lower body, the orgasm building itself more and more with every move that Brittany makes.

And move Brittany does, fast and unrelenting, on a mission to somewhere way off the ground and the only way to get there was to shove her cock into Santana and take her from behind. Not that Santana's complaining because in this position, Brittany can not just hit _that_ spot, Brittany grinds into it, hard and completely with abandon, making sure she's so much more than pleasured.

"You're, ugh, so damn, ugh, _sexy_," Brittany husks into her ear, punctuating every word with a thrust. She's slowing this down but pushing in harder, deeper, drawing it out and making Santana almost wheeze in desperation because she's supposed to be at school in an hour and a half but she's barely got her teeth brushed, the coffee isn't started and-

"Britt!" She manages out when Brittany's fingers press into her clit at _just_ the right angle, "Faster, baby. Want you so bad."

Brittany takes her earlobe into her mouth, sloppy tongue coming out to lick and flick, "Tell me, baby." There's so much going on, Santana has to concentrate to even understand those words. How is she supposed to when Brittany has her breasts pushed against her back, mouth biting here and there, suckling and licking, a hand between her legs and another groping her and there's that _magic_ happening in her dripping pussy.

"How bad. Ugh." Brittany reminds, hips never stopping their movements, "Tell me how bad you want _this._"

It's a particularly hard thrust, compared to the slowed movements of the moments before, and hits Santana at just the right point to send her vocal blockade out the door. Neighbors be damned because she has a hot girl pounding into her right now and if that hot girl wants to know that she's the best piece of hot mess Santana has ever laid eyes on, how is she supposed to deny that?

"You're so good, B!" Santana says, loud and unrestrained, back arching again, trying to grind deeper into Brittany. "You're-fuck- I want you so bad. Take me. Yes!"

Santana buries her forehead onto the counter, hair tangled in a wild mess mixed with blonde streaks. "Yes! It's yours baby. I'm yours, this pussy is yours,_ God_ Brittany, fuck me!"

Brittany groans in response sounding like what Santana thinks is satisfaction and starts to jackhammer into her. No longer does she pull out all the way and shove back in. It's all frantic and maniac, pulling out a couple inches only to ram forward. Santana can only last a couple seconds like this, her orgasm appearing almost out of nowhere and then seems to consume her entire being as she tries to twist and kiss Brittany.

For Brittany, feeling the tight wet walls around her spasm nearly sends her over the edge too but she tries to hold it back because Taylor Swift is right, two is way damn better than one and simply moves so she can take Santana's lips with her own, sucking a more than willing tongue into her mouth.

Santana realizes belatedly that Brittany hasn't stopped the movements of her hips when she comes down from the orgasm. Brittany just pulls out, flips Santana on her back and plunges right in.

She doesn't have enough willpower or thought process to even complain, Santana just wraps her legs around Brittany's waist and pulls herself up, meshing their fronts together and enjoying the luxuriant feel of Brittany's breasts sliding against her own. Santana allows her girlfriend to take her again, moaning, groaning and completely at her mercy.

"Gonna make you feel so good." Brittany says, kissing and biting at whatever spots she can get to, loving the taste of Santana's salty skin, "Gonna make you come again, San. So hard."

Santana can't reply, too caught up in her own pleasures to do anything more than to clamp down on Brittany's hard dick, moaning out a string of one syllable words, "Yes. Britt, yes, _yes_. Oh, God. Ugh. Britt, B. Yes!"

It doesn't take long, Santana already worked up again, Brittany still hard, they're moving apart and coming together in time, fast as they know how, then Santana is seeing stars, this orgasm just as big as the previous.

"_Fuck." _Brittany groans, "Fucking take this San. You're such a little slut for my massive cock, fucking your tight- yeah, yeah, _yeah_!"

Her orgasm follows shortly after Santana's and they just freeze, holding each other tight, Brittany spilling her load inside Santana.

Brittany holds them both up, Santana threatening to collapse as a heap on their bathroom counter, but it's unsteady because honestly? Brittany can't really feel her legs right now.

"That was good." Santana says after several long moments of feather light kisses exchanged on each other's necks and shoulders, "You're amazing."

Brittany laughs or, really, huffs a chuckle because laughing would require energy she doesn't have. "I try my best to fuck you senseless."

"You're doing a great job there because I don't think I can even find my toes or fingertips right now."

Santana just giggles as Brittany pulls away, looks her in the eyes and kisses her, deep, wanting passionate, softening member still buried in Santana.

It's been years of her and Brittany, _years_ of working things out and sleeping on the couch and making bad choices and drunken re-confessions of love and countless dates but it doesn't feel like it. When Brittany kisses her like this, soft, gentle but insistent, letting her know that this is all Brittany wants, it feels like high school all over again.

Except, in high school, they didn't have their own place. Santana had to give handjobs beneath desks and blowjobs in bathrooms during class time, when she had to bite her own wrists when Brittany decides she wants to eat Santana like she's the only thing that Brittany could take in. Now, some things are different, sure the apartment next door sometimes bangs on the walls when she and Brittany get vocal but Santana really just thinks they're jealous.

More than anything, they don't have to hide, they don't have to ask when Santana can go to the mall, when Brittany can sleep over. Life's tough, with Brittany working full time and Santana going to grad school for law, but they make it work. Like last night when Brittany collapses of exhaustion and Santana has to play the two finger work out game by herself, Brittany makes it up to her this morning. By creeping in, pushing her on her back and giving her two very amazing orgasms.

Yeah. Some things change, some things stays the same.

They have an established morning routine now and the slight deviation only makes way for more petting and causal ass slaps before Santana has to leave.

She makes it almost halfway through Civil Procedure when those awful thoughts come into mind. Not awful, just distracting because she shouldn't be planning hers and Brittany's next sexcapade when the teacher is lecturing. Seriously, she's sure she's out of the horny teenager phase but the burn between her legs says _yeah sure you're almost 23 so that makes you an even hornier adult_.

The class breaks midway for the usual ten minutes and Santana takes the time to call Brittany.

"Hey."

Santana smiles, "Hey princess. What are you up to?"

"The studio needs tidying and a kid got his rabbit flushed down the toilet so we had to call the plumber. That's why unicorns are so much better." Brittany sounds serious and it only makes Santana laugh harder. "They'll just teleport themselves out of the drain."

"I'm halfway done with class, Britt. want me to drop by with lunch?" Santana lowers her voice, "Maybe we can get a quickie in before I have to go to work."

"So that's why you're calling."

"No," Santana pouts, just a little because badasses don't pout. "I sincerely care for your health."

"Really? Because I was about to say, San, I haven't stopped thinking about what we did." Brittany teases, "I was hoping you'd share the same sentiment."

The heat between her legs flares to be almost unbearable. "You can't do that to me in the morning and expect me not to want you the rest of the day." Santana smiles even more because only with Brittany can she talk hush hush about their sex life in the middle of a hallway of her law school. "It's hard enough on the normal days."

She can almost feel Brittany's grin through her phone but it's interrupted by the telltale ding of front door, the one that lets her know that there are people to tend to. "The plumber's here, call you back?"

"No class is about to start, so I'll just drop by. What do you want for lunch?"

"You." Oh Brittany is sly.

"The local deli, your usual sub plus a milkshake and fries sound good?"

"Yes. You're the bestest, San. Love you."

"Love you too." Santana hangs up.

* * *

Santana thinks she can make it all the way through class without feeling like she has to go to the restroom and fingerfuck herself thinking of Brittany but she's wrong. She's wrong because Brittany IMs her an hour later, just thirty minutes before class ends with some _dirty _things.

_I got you in the palm of my hand_

_Wanna put something hot in you_

_So hot that you can't stand_.

Santana's eyes widen, remembering back to those years in Glee club. Yeah the sound was about a cup. She's pretty sure Brittany wrote it thinking about oral sex though because-

_Gonna take you to my lips_

_Empty out every last drop_

_So thirsty for you for whats in you baby_

_That I can't stop_. _: ) _

Pressing her thighs together, she quickly types a reply. _You're such a tease. If you keep doing this Brittany, I'm going to end up raping you in your studio_.

_You can't rape the willing San. The song just came up on my Shuffle playlist and reminded me of you. Remember NY? _

_Yes. :) Baby is this urgent?_

_I don't know. But the song, made me remember that you gave me head on airplane ride to NY._

_You're trying to kill me, woman. _Santana feels like she's on fire right now.

_Maybe. :) I was thinking, the next time we fly, I owe you one. Thats all. Go back to class. Love U. xoxoxox_

* * *

It's almost one by the time Santana makes it to Brittany's studio, bag full of food in hand.

Brittany doesn't let her carry past the front desk, readily taking it from her hands and leads them both to the back room. Santana eyes the loose cargo pants Brittany has on, the ones that she says she wears when she's particularly excited and it makes her smirk.

It only takes Santana's presence for her to see the bulge grow in size and she doesn't resist herself. Haphazardly, she closes the door tightly behind them and immediately palms Brittany's swelling member. She rubs harder by the second, making Brittany whimper because she's barely sat the food down and her hands are slamming down on the table.

"The front desk is empty." Santana observes casually as she grips harder, rubbing faster, grinding herself on Brittany's perfect ass. The other girl tries to turn but Santana just holds tighter.

"Sam. Ah, Sam and Robbie are out on their lunch break since I said that, ugh, you'd," Brittany has to swallow, "You'd be here with mine."

Santana hums in agreement, "Now we have this nice studio all to ourselves."

"They'll be back soon." Brittany gasps, trying to give a proper warning but it comes out meek.

"Then I should really get going."

Santana pushes Brittany around so that they're facing and drops to her knees. Brittany tries to protest, blocking her hands from unzipping the zipper, saying that it'll only help her but not Santana. Brittany says she wants both of them to get off.

Even on the thrones of passion, Brittany is the sweetest thing Santana knows.

"I want to," Santana insists, leaning forward and kissing Brittany's hardened member through two layers of fabric, burying her nose in Brittany's scent. "It's been a week since I've had you in my mouth, Britty."

Santana pouts and watches Brittany's resolve fade.

It's not long before Brittany's erect cock is pulled out, standing proud and swollen, thick and long and looking absolutely delicious.

But first, this. She's been dreaming about this for the past hour.

Santana swiftly unbuttons her top, pushing her strapless bra down and leaving her breasts almost free from its confines. Brittany looks like all her dreams have come true, blue eyes widen in utter surprise and disbelief, mouth dropping open, gripping the edges of the table so hard that her knuckles are white, hair in disarray from this morning's dance class, freckles darkened by the summer's sun.

She is the picture of sexy right now and the wetness between her legs pools even more when she takes Brittany's cock and pulls it down, meeting her left breast and then rubbing it lazily over to her right, leaving a trail of liquid. Santana repeats the motion, then stops to rub the head of the cock on her nipples making Brittany gasp and bubber.

"Does this turn you on Britt?" Santana asks, battering her eyelashes, pouting her lips then licking them. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Brittany manages out a strangled yes, nodding vigorously as Santana continues with her ministrations then suddenly stops. She lets go of the throbbing member and commands Brittany to put it between her breasts. When she does, she braces both hands on Brittany's knees and tells the blonde to press her boobs together.

They've done this before.

It's just been a while.

And Brittany looks like she's somewhere between having the best fantasy of her life and passing out.

"Thrust." Santana orders and Brittany does.

The first couple thrusts are experimental but quickly gain confidence. Its not long before Brittany is picking up the pace, the spread of her precum making it easier to slide between Santana's breasts.

Santana relents after a couple minutes, hungry to have Brittany in her mouth so she takes it without question. If Brittany was disappointed with the loss of contact she doesn't show it.

Sucking off Brittany is one of Santana's favorite things to do. Actually sex with Brittany is right up at the top of her list of things she can go all day. Brittany is just on top of every damn list of great things thats happened to her but blowjobs to Brittany? She wouldn't get on her knees for anyone else.

Santana manages to take half of Brittany, four inches of the eight, easily. The rest of the journey down is helped by a pair of hands curled in her dark brown hair, pushing her down. She gags and has to come up for air once but returns with a vengeance, sinking low and lower until she's at the base.

"Oh my fuck. Santana." Brittany breaths, unsteady so Santana tightens her grip on her thighs. "You're so damn..."

She doesn't get to finish. Santana starts to bob her head up and down with urgency. She swirls her tongue at the tip, rubbing furiously when she isn't trying to take Brittany's dick all the way in, she sucks and kisses and occasionally licks broad strokes from base to tip making Brittany mumble prayers and compliments and incoherent phrases of love.

"Love sucking you off," Santana mutters pulling away for just a second and looking up at Brittany, who is trying to keep up eye contact despite the magic that Santana's hands are working, "Love having your rock hard cock in my throat. Fuck my throat baby, you know I love it when you make me choke on with your dick."

Its all the encouragement Brittany needs, Santana reattaches her lips to the tip of Brittany's cock and Brittany is pushing into her mouth, face fucking her.

"You love me dominating you don't you San?" Brittany tightens her grip on Santana's silky hair, hips moving in rhythm but accelerating in pace. "Such a whore for my cock. Take it, baby you wanted it so take it!"

Brittany thrusts, so damn desperate for her release, she needs it and Santana only helps her towards it by reaching out and massaging her balls. She's so close, a couple more thrusts and-

The door chimes.

The sound of heavy footsteps and male voices alert her and Santana. Santana still thinks she can get Brittany off so she continues, even as the voices call out for Brittany. When it's apparent that they'll get caught, Santana reluctantly lets go, remembering that the door doesn't have a lock as she pushes her bra back up and rebuttons her shirt.

Cockblocked.

Brittany stumbles to try to get her special underwear and pants back on and she manages just a moment before the door opens. Santana barely has enough time to make her hair presentable but the uneaten lunches, swollen lips and Brittany's uneven breathing gives away their previous activities.

Sam smiles-not the Sam from Glee- and quickly turns around, keeping Robbie from seeing a thing. He swings an arm around his friend and leads him to the front, saying something about showing him the new car parts he ordered. Whatever.

The mood is ruined. Brittany's boner is still apparent but she's always been a champ at calming herself down. Given that Santana isn't in the proximity.

Santana kisses her girlfriend, lightly so things don't get hot and heavy again. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I thought that we could finish before..."

Brittany silences her with a kiss. "It's alright," the blonde says afterwards, "I can always fly solo."

Reaching for Brittany's hands and tangling their fingers together, Santana makes a face. "Don't," she says after a moment. "Can you wait for tonight? I want to finish what we started."

Brittany nods, hugging her girlfriend close.

Santana leaves with one more kiss, forgetting her own lunch until she's almost out the door. Brittany runs after her with it, catching Santana by the waist and handing her the forgotten sandwich.

* * *

If you want, send me kinks. I'll think them through. Add them in to the stuff that I have planned. /This is so damn awkward/ Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Review response to the ones I can't email reply to: (in the order of review date, oldest to newest)

Guest1: I could but not in this story! :D Unless we invoke the werepeen idea but I'm never good with the fantasy element in stories like these.

Guest2: LOVE YOUR PROMPTS. I'MA DO BOTH OF THEM IN THIS STORY! The first one, angry sex, will be next chapter, most likely. You'll see the setup for it next chapter. 3

Dada: Also a good prompt, I wanted to add that one in with this chapter but it felt already full. :/ Maybe I can write a separate story for it?

K: It will turn into a whole story, you'll see flashbacks and etc, actually. Hope you like it!

guest3: I know right? It's annoying but hey, I'm here, I'll fill some! Send it my way!

Chuck!Anon: I love you! Please review as yourself! If you think it's awkward reviewing, imagine sitting in my shoes sharing my fantasies with all of . I like g!p Britt better and I chose her since I felt like it offered for a wider kink variety for me. :D Thank you so much deary! Hope to hear from you soon!

Guest4/5/6: Thank you gais! Let me know if you want a kink in there!

**Prompt**:_ G!P Brittany loves being inside Santana but what she loves so much more is being inside Santana after she's already cum a couple times. Once Santana's already cum a couple of times, her orgasms come so much easier so not only is she super wet from already cumming but she keeps on cumming and she's extra wet and constantly contracting tight around Brittany's dick._

_So pretty much Brittany fingering, eating out or rubbing her cock against Santana's clit until she's cum a few times and then bareback sex with Brittany getting Santana off a few more times before she cums herself._

And I added some breast play for continuity reasons. Errors are of my own.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Brittany is in pain.

Sure she had promised Santana she wouldn't get off without her but it doesn't mean the task would be a walk in the park. She looks down at the tile flooring and it reminds her of Santana on her knees in front of her, sucking and licking and then letting Brittany face fuck her.

Brittany groans, feeling her cock grow painfully tight within the confines of her pants. She focuses on eating her sandwich, which doesn't help because when she glances at her hands, she's reminded that not thirty minutes ago, they were wrapped around Santana's wonderfully soft breasts, pressing them up and together as she fucked her girlfriend's chest.

Fuck.

She mentally berates herself and starts listing off meaningless items in her head, thinking about anything except what she plans to do with Santana when they're together again.

Clock, sandwich, computer, phone, kids.

Thats right, Brittany breaths with long and deep breaths, she has a youth class that will be starting in a little bit. They don't need to know that she's imagining herself taking Santana on the front desk, or against the cold mirrors or on the newly polished floor-

Dammit.

Children, children and ten year olds, Brittany chants in her head, beautiful innocent children with mothers that pay for her teach their children.

She keeps the mantra up even as she meets Sam on the dancefloor who gives her a knowing, shit eating grin. Brittany ignores him.

* * *

Brittany comes home sweaty but early since she didn't have to close up. Santana isn't home yet so she takes herself into the shower, hoping for a quick wash up to rinse off the smell and sweat. She doesn't expect to be interrupted midway by Santana who all but jumps her in the shower.

Santana is in the tub, cloths getting soaked by the spray of water overhead just as Brittany is rinsing off the shampoo in her hair. Quickly, the brunette pulls their centers together, moaning upon contact even though Santana is still dressed in her white shirt and black skirt combo for work as a legal assistant.

In no time at all, Brittany is backed up against the cool tiled wall, being fervently kissed and groped as her hands wrap around Santana's ass, squeezing tight. Santana moans again, louder than before as Brittany presses her naked thigh between Santana's and begins a rough rhythm.

Brittany can last only long sucking on Santana's tongue with a handfull of ass in her hands and humping Santana's leg like a desperate dog. She feels her orgasm build with each thrust forward and finally has to stop herself entirely, scared that she may blow her load too early.

Santana has no time to complain though because Brittany drops to her knees after turning the water off and nearly rips away her skirt. Brittany teases a little, licking and sucking the still clothed apex of Santana's toned and lean legs for a moment until she feels two hands push at her head.

The panties come off agonizingly slow and drop down onto the tub's floor to join the already discarded skirt.

With her left hand, Brittany holds on strong to Santana's leg and with the other hand, she begins to rub circles around the throbbing bundle of nerves. Brittany looks up for just a moment, her gaze trailing from swollen lips to angular curves of well defined hipbones, a taut stomach, breasts she hopes to have her raging hard cock between in a little bit and then Santana's beautiful face.

Santana at her mercy is also Santana at her most beautiful, when she doesn't have to hide behind her mask of bravado and razor blade glares. Her hair is matted from the water, bottom lip sucked into her mouth, biting down gently, cheeks covered in a soft blush as her eyes look down pleadingly at Brittany. The sight drives Brittany crazy, crazy enough to bury her tongue in the deepest part of Santana.

Santana almost screams.

Brittany alternates between lapping at her clit and pushing her tongue inside, one time licking the whole length from Santana's ass all the way to her clit, earning her a "Ohmygod, _yes!"_

"Fingers, Britt. Fingers..." Santana pleads after a moment, tightening her grip on blonde hair, "Want you inside of me."

Without a nod, Brittany flicks her tongue on Santana's clit while entering with two fingers.

"Fuck you're tight," she groans, feeling the heat surrounding her. "I bet you'd feel so good with my dick inside of you."

Her cock throbs painfully in agreement.

Sorry buddy, Brittany thinks as she powers into Santana with slightly curled fingers. It's so much better after Santana has orgasmed a couple times, her insides slick and smooth, easy to drive into and out off, and Santana's grip is just _that_ much tighter as her walls spasm around Brittany.

She snaps out of her thoughts when Santana's hips begin to buck, a tale tell sign that she's about to cum. Brittany redoubles her efforts with her tongue and fingers, slamming in hard, tongue licking broad long strokes.

"Fuck, B." Santana gasps, "I'm gonna, shit, I'm gonna- _Brittany!_"

She freezes, muscles tightening and Brittany quickly removes her fingers to replace them with her mouth, lapping at whatever spills out because Santana tastes fucking amazing everytime.

When the girl above her stops trembling, Brittany begins to kiss her way up, slow, soft kisses with kitten licks here and there. Santana kisses her hard as she approaches her jawline, loving the taste of herself on Brittany.

Still sporting a raging hard on, she undoes the last of Santana's soiled clothing and picks her up with grace. The brunette wraps her leg around her waist, trapping Brittany's member between them. Brittany walks them both out to the bedroom, dripping wet, as Santana moves her upperbody in a sort-of half body roll that grinds and strokes at her aching cock.

"C'mere." Santana says when Brittany lays her down, smiling with hooded eyelids. Brittany complies and lays down next to her, tangling their legs together.

"Remember this afternoon?" Santana asks after a moment of brief snuggling and kisses, Santana obviously she's still enjoying the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Which part? The part where you dropped me off lunch or the part where we nearly got caught?" Brittany mumbles, licking at Santana's neck and jawline.

Santana skates her hand down toned abdomen, traces small patterns on Brittany's hips before gripping her dick hard.

"The part where I got on my knees and let you fuck my tits." She answers, rubbing Brittany slowly. As expected, the cock in her hand twitches.

"Yeah," Brittany replies, trying to sound nonchalant even when her heart had begun to race. "It was nice."

"Thats it? Just nice?"

They're both teasing now, playing along with Santana's coy attitude but Brittany is too excited. She leans forward, pressing her front to Santana's as she speaks with hot puffs of air, whispering into Santana's ear. "I fucking loved it," she admits. "I couldn't stop thinking about how many ways I could fuck you in the studio."

Santana turns just a little so she nudges on Brittany's forehead with hers. "So get up on me," she husks rubbing the member harder."Put your dick between my tits."

Brittany swallows.

"And fuck them."

Unable to hold onto her restraints any longer, Brittany is up in a flash and knees on either sides of Santana's waist, doing just as Santana commanded.

"Shit." Brittany gasps, rocking her hips. She watches intently as Santana crushes her breasts, Brittany's cock sliding in and out of the valley she's created. She feels it, the tightness from being between the two breasts, Santana's subtle heartbeat, sees her own cock slip in from the bottom and then its bulbous head reappearing at the top.

Santana smiles up from below, on a sneaky power trip. Brittany is typically the dominant one, the one always on top but now- even as she is still top with nails biting into Santana's shoulders- Brittany is completely under her control.

"You like it, Britt? Fucking my tits like an animal?"

"Yes." Brittany licks her lips, hips jerking. "Fucking so damn-shit!"

Santana had leaned down, taking Brittany into her mouth. Brittany is long enough to push from Santana's breasts to her mouth so that Santana could suck and lick at the head whenever the blonde thrusts upward.

"Oh fucking hell, you're such a slut," Brittany says, nearly choking. She rams forward again, stilling her movements so Santana can take her into her mouth. The precum has been leaking since the showers but there's so much coming from her slit now and Santana just laps it off and sucks on it as she begins moving her breasts simultaneously in opposite directions. The friction is delicious, if Santana angles her breasts in just the right way her nipples would brush against the dick in her mouth, making Brittany moan in pleasure.

Santana releases Brittany's cock from her mouth only after a minute, smiling wickedly as her hands fly to still Brittany's convulsing hips.

"Inside." Santana commands, loving the noise Brittany makes when she grips harder forcing the her to stop. "Want you to cum inside me."

Something boils and then breaks free inside of Brittany- the need to dominate after spending so much time almost begging- causing her to slide down Santana's body. Brittany positions herself between Santana's leg and leans forward. From this position, with her back arched, her head deposits uncoincidentally between Santana's breasts as Brittany purposefully teases at Santana's entrance.

Brittany guides her aching member to Santana's pussy, just brushing it's tips up and down the dripping slit. Santana gives a whined, frustrated moan, fists coming down on their comforter in aggravation.

She wants to be fucked senseless and she wants it now.

It only makes Brittany smile.

Even though she is so far beyond wanting to cum that she's starting to see stars this, Santana wordlessly begging her to sheath her eight inch cock inside liquid heat makes Brittany thrust forward coating the underside of her cock in sticky white and clear substance. Brittany watches Santana's face contort into one of pleasure and discontent.

"Bitch!" Santana yelps as Brittany takes a nipple into her mouth and gives a particularly hard suck. "I said fuck me."

"I am."

Holding down a pair of wrists, Brittany continues her assault on Santana's pussy, shoving her hard on forward and back, making sure to run it repeatedly over the swollen head of her clit. At the same time, she laps at the precum left between and on the brunette's breasts. She's so turned on right now but she wants to wait it out, wants Santana to have another orgasm before she enters the girl.

"I said, ah, inside." Santana commands. She tries to push up but her body betrays her, her hips moving in tandem with Brittany's, her back arched so Brittany can take more of her breasts into her wonderfully hot and mouth. "Not, ngh, grind your dick, oh fuck, on my pussy."

Brittany has a nipple between her teeth, sensually letting her canines scrape at the sensitive nub before letting go. "I don't always do what you say," she warns, canting her hips faster and faster.

"Fucking- Britt! If you don't fuck me properly right now I'll-" Santana doesn't get to finish her sentence. Brittany redirects her attention to the skin on Santana's shoulder, clamping down hard with her mouth as she focuses on moving her hips down and forward as hard and fast as possible. "Oh! _Fuck_ you do it so damn-ah- so damn good."

A couple more thrusts, Brittany thinks, a couple more and Santana will be cumming and she'll be so wet to slide right in, Brittany just needs to last past this one.

Finally, Santana is able to twist her left hand from Brittany's gasp but she's too far gone to do anything except reach down and put _more_ pressure on the blonde's dick and her clit.

Brittany concentrates on kissing and biting Santana's skin, eyes shut tight to try to prevent her orgasm and distract from the hand that has joined the madness below. Vaguely, she hears Santana begin to sputter.

"Oh fuck! Britt! Faster!" Brittany buries her head deeper into Santana's shoulder, grinding her teeth together as she complies with Santana's frantic requests, "Harder. Nghh. _Harder!_"

Letting go of Santana's other wrist, Brittany brings both hands to lift Santana up by the hips so she can grind down even harder. At the same time, she feels another hand join to press her cock to the throbbing clit beneath it. Santana makes a noise she isn't sure that is human, half gasping in relief, half high pitched moaning.

It just turns her on even more, if that were possible.

"Yes! Ahh! Yes, Britt, yes!" Santana writhes and squirms beneath her, tossing her head side to side as Brittany thunders above her, sweat running down her chest. "You're so, fucking- yes! Right there. Right fucking _there_! _Shit!_"

Santana screams what Brittany thinks is her name and her arms fly around Brittany's waist, fingernails digging in to leave bright red marks as Santana's hips jerk wildy against her cock. Wasting no time, Brittany pulls away, positions herself and shoves in.

"FUCK!" Santana yells from the sensation overload. Brittany doesn't give her time to readjust, not when Santana is soaked and throbbing around her. The hands behind her back lets go and finds the comforter below them, holding on for dear life as Brittany bangs into Santana like an animal.

"You wanted me inside your cunt, San!" Brittany is finding words she doesn't even know existed, air and voice she didn't even know she had. "Take it, whore, take my rock hard dick!"

"_Brittany!_" Santana whines beneath her, still cumming, face contorted into one of pleasure and vague pain that is quickly fading. Still, she knows that Brittany _needs_ this, has been wanting to fuck her senseless since she left the studio at lunch, since Santana joined in the shower, since Brittany ate her out, since she fucked her breasts then her clit, Brittany needs this and Santana needs Brittany inside of her.

Without thinking, Santana lifts her leg and Brittany understands the motion, quickly bringing the offered leg to her shoulder.

"You're so tight." Brittany rasps, sweat rolling down her back as the new position lets her pound in deeper and faster, "Fuck, your pussy is so _good_!"

Santana is coming down from her high but Brittany just brings her back up again, in a fraction of a minute, the tension returns to her stomach, burning just as bright as before.

"I'm gonna cum, San." Santana squeezes harder upon hearing this, "Fuck, I'm going to come in your slutty pussy, bitch."

"Come for me, Britt." Santana says, finally finding her voice, "Fill me with your jizz, babe. Shit, I'm going to come too. Come on, yeah, give it to me baby, make me cum again, I know you love it when my pussy squeezes your cock."

"Yeah! Fucking shit, you're such a filthy little slut for my cock, take me, San, take my thick cock!" Brittany continues to slam into Santana, finding that spot that drives her crazy.

"Holy fuck! Thats it Britt!" Santana reaches down to rub her still sensitive clit, "Yes! God, yes! I'm going to- I'm coming!"

Brittany drives into Santana a couple more times but the sight of Santana mid orgasm sends her over the edge as she yelled filthy nothings to her lover.

"Take it, come on, San, fuuuck!"

She collapses almost instantly, the force of her orgasm dropping like twenty pound weights on her body and Brittany almost blacks out. Thankfully, she has barely enough energy to redirect her arms in front of her and lands comfortably on top of Santana.

Vaguely, she hears Santana pant and then wrap an arm around her, turning and depositing Brittany next to to herself. They lay side by side, hugging each other for several moments, Brittany still inside Santana and surprisingly hard.

"That." Brittany says as she comes down from cloud five thousand, "Was amazing."

Santana nods in her agreement, "I'm not even sure how many orgasms I had."

"I counted three."

"Three huge ones." Santana affirms, "Although towards the end, everything felt so good it felt like one very long orgasm with a huge finale."

Brittany's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, a grin spreading across her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm pretty there were like two smaller ones when you were humping me and my boobs."

Remembering, Brittany brings her hands to cup Santana's breasts, "I wasn't too rough or anything right?"

Santana shakes her head, smiling sweetly and tangling their fingers together. "You were a sexy hot and horny mess. I could have cared less if you came on my face."

At that, Brittany gets hard again, or harder because she usually slips out of Santana by now and that hasn't happened yet. Santana must have noticed since a sly smile appears and she very lightly starts thrusting her hips again.

"Round six?"

"You're a monster." Brittany comments giddy with newfound energy, "I'm starving though."

"We haven't fucked in the kitchen in a while."

"Because I kept getting a hard on every time I cooked after we did it there last semester," reminds the blonde.

Santana laughs, kissing her girlfriend. "The only thing you cook is instant noodles and hot pockets, silly."

Brittany looks incredulous, reaching to poke Santana in the arm. "I've been getting better with making breakfast for you!"

"That you have." The Latina confirms, bringing their lips together again. "How about we eat dinner and then re-Christen the kitchen?"

"Genius."

* * *

Santana wakes up the next day to Brittany making her breakfast in bed. She doesn't have class Thursday and Brittany doesn't have to be at the studio until ten so they spend the morning lazing around together. Checking on her phone, she sees a text from Quinn asking if they want to do meet up that weekend.

"Q wants to do lunch this Saturday." Santana announces as she plops down on the couch.

Brittany joins her after finishing the dishes. "She's in town?"

Santana nods, "And wants to remake the Unholy Trinity by taking us out to lunch."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Yeahhhh... Send me your prompts or just kinks you want to see! This will be a story with minimal plot so don't follow if you want serious angsty drama. It's mostly feel good, shameless sex with some plot elements to get Brittana to have sex. : ) Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note, Please Read: _**

1) Please read all of it. Just...don't stop because I put a lot of feels into this chapter. :) And smut too. And theres a voting thing at the end, so...do that too!

2) It's **NOT** a threesome. Never for Brittana. So still thy hearts, shippers, everything I write will monogamous.

3) If you're looking for g!p Santana, I just wrote one so just check my page. It's called The Substitute.

4) My tumblr is dinami. tumblr . com if you wanna follow. I draw a lot and thats where I put my arts and some ficletes~

Thank you all so much for the reviews. Here are some responses I couldn't reply back! (Guests are numbered, from oldest to newest.)

Cami: You know, I'm curious as to where people are getting the idea that it's always g!p Santana. It's a pretty even split between g!p Brittany and g!p Santana, I think, especially on the GKM/Pinboard. Thanks so much for the review , it's especially flattering since I've only started writing smut. :)

Colorbars: :D I love your ideas, Britt eating Santana out is especially tempting. And of course, no threesome, I find them pointless and bothersome as well.

Guest 1: I can guarantee public sex for you too in these upcoming chapter. I do apologize, this isn't so much angry sex as it is...well, read, i can't really describe it any other way.

Guest2: Omg, you're right, Quinn is like tv!Finchel for Brittana! And of course, no 3some. :)

No3some: Love the username dear, I AM going to write a voyuer-chapter though. The entire chapter is going to be dedicated to the people who's caught Brittana bumping uglies. It's going to be hot and humorous. :)

Snixxwanky: Yup. No threesome. :D Thanks for the review!

mmm: I much agree with you. And here you are with the next chapter!

123: I really, really wanna write a Brittana first time chapter. And I will, sooner or later. When I do, i'll dedicate the chapter to you and use your prompts. ;) Thanks so much for the prompt though, loves me them prompts!

Chuck!Anon: Hello sweetie pie! 3 This chapter is for you since there is plot invovled, I write every chapter as if it could almost stand alone on it's own as a oneshot but they all work together much better in this story.

K: Thats a really good question! Who is Quinn paired with? I want her to be hetero but wanna give my any suggestions? I like Fabang personally but...idk. Who do you se her with?

LostInNY: SEXTAPE BRITTANA FOR THE WIN. I think you're the second person to suggest this, I'm considering it and it's very likely for when I do their college flashback chapter. :D

Here it is, enjoy you pervs~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Quinn is hot.

Thats the first thing Santana thinks upon seeing her old high school frienemy. Not surprisingly, after graduation no many of them kept in touch. She got Rachel's invite to a small movie premiere and Sam and Mercedes's wedding invitation, the latter they attended, but it had been a long time since she had seen Quinn Fabray in person.

They kept in touch the first year of college but the distance was always a problem, the Skype chats got shorter and wider in apart in occurrence, to the point where the only time she or Brittany heard from Quinn were mass Merry Christmas texts. Last she heard through the grapevine, Quinn had finished Yale with a business degree instead of one in law.

Santana knows she shouldn't let the old bubble of rivalry surface but it's already too late. One glance at Quinn, in short shorts, a business casual shirt tucked in and heels and it's there, that old burn reappears. Brittany doesn't help, gasping and squealing as she runs to hug Quinn.

They had always had a less strained relationship.

They all sit down outside, the weather in Chicago was forgiving enough, and immediately, Quinn is firing questions.

"How are you two?"

Brittany beams, "Great."

Santana adds, "Britt's got a great job as a dance instructor and personal fitness trainer. Law school is killing me."

Quinn nods, "Now you see why I didn't pursue that avenue in life."

"She's great at it though," Brittany gloats, running her fingertips across Santana's hand, " Top of her class, on the Dean's list. There are already corporate companies offering her externships."

"Really? What year are you in Santana?"

"Just finished my 2L," Santana answers, "Where have you been Fabray? How come I ended up doing what you were supposed to do?"

"After my second year at Yale I knew I didn't want to become a lawyer. Too much gray. Too much fighting and arguing. You have the spirit and capacity for that." Quinn sighs, "Changed my major. Now I work with the advertising people marketing the products. I figured I always knew how to make myself look good, I can make other things look good too."

Brittany nods too enthusiastically for Santana to not be bothered. It doesn't help that Brittany looks up from her menu and says, "And you _do_ look _good_."

"Got a man you're needing to impress?" Santana asks suddenly, desperate to change the subject.

Quinn shakes her head. "Just you two."

They order, eat and talk. Santana once in awhile notices the way Quinn's eyes flicker to Brittany- too often, holding for too long- and Brittany's does the same. The burn in her chest turns into a raging fire by the time they're back in the car.

She gets it. Quinn is smoking hot. Not just that but Quinn is no longer the lost and pregnant girl from sophomore year, or the crazy recovering baby momma in junior year or wheeling herself around in senior year. This Quinn is confident with her life, this is the HBIC Quinn that has her eyes set on a goal and doesn't stop until she has it.

No longer with the baby fat or the stretchmarks, Quinn is undoubtedly attractive and one look at the barely apparent bulge in Brittany's pants when she climbs in the car makes the Snixx rattle in her cage. The rational part of her tells her it's not like that, that Brittany wants her, but the Snixx blames Quinn and the moment that thought registers into her mind, it _sticks_ there.

It's not like Brittany and her don't look at other people. Sometimes walking down the mall, Santana will comment on a girl's legs, Brittany will agree. But thats it. Hell she's said that Mario Lopez's abs are hot as hell and Brittany just blinks and nods. Because they know, they know that despite who is hot as fuck that they're Brittany and Santana, that no one has Santana's heart the way her best friend does, no one can make it clench hard or beat that fast.

Santana knows this.

Brittany knows this.

There's just something about Quinn that displaces that assurance. She knows Brittany doesn't deserve her anger so she tells the Snixx in her cage to shut the hell up and stares out the window as Brittany drives them home.

In the elevator, Brittany holds her hand, kisses her knuckles but it doesn't make her feel any better. When she tries to ask Santana why she's so quiet, Santana just shrugs and says nothing.

It's not until they get inside and Santana spots the remnants of last night's tryst- the bed looks like a mess, the sheets are half pulled and stained, pillows discarded on the floor- that the inside of her snaps. She shoves Brittany down hard into their mattress, straddling her and then kissing the girl hard.

Brittany kisses her back, wraps an arm around her waist and tries to slow her down, make it soft and sweet like the night before but Santana isn't having it. She wants Brittany, she wants Brittany in a desperate, passionate, needy sort of way, wants Brittany to show her that Santana is all she wants or needs in this damn world.

Santana grinds down and meets hardness. Without hesitation, she reaches to the hems of her dress and pulls it off in one smooth movement leaving Brittany's eyes wide in shock.

"Hi." Santana says, "You're excited to see me."

"Always am." Brittany nods and gives a slow deep kisses when Santana bends back down, again putting pressure on their centers. "Even more since you put that dress on this morning...but you look even better with it off."

It doesn't pacify Santana, she's sure that what Brittany's comment was supposed to do, Santana just grinds down again harder until she feels the strain in Brittany's pants. Satisfied, she unzips them and orders Brittany to pull them off.

They resume their bump and grind with no rhythm, Santana just decides when their crotches should touch and she lets them. When Brittany's hands try to unhook her bra she slaps it away, taking an earlobe between her lips and growling that she's the boss. Things turn hot and heavy fast, Brittany going from gentle to desperate in a matter of minutes and Santana has yet to stop the burn in her chest.

* * *

Santana gets like this sometimes.

At the smallest things too. Like when Rachel invited them to her first movie- low budget, shown at the Sundance- Santana decided that night she was the one who dropped commands. Brittany doesn't mind, it's a complete turn on to see Santana take the reigns and throughly ride her until they're both nearly fainting from exhaustion.

Santana gets like this when Lucy Wang trumped her during Mock Trials and got picked as the the lead attorney in the defense case. Santana didn't fuck her silly that night, she just stayed up for almost three days working the case just to prove herself. Either way, when Santana felt the least bit threatened in any way, she'd work her hardest to prove herself as Top Bitch.

And honestly? Its a little bit of a turn on to see Santana, a natural badass, get insecure and try to remind Brittany that she belongs to Santana. Not that _that_ fact needs affirmation.

She doesn't mind it the least bit when Santana pulls out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs- it's a shame that they're not pink fuzzy ones, Santana wouldn't let her- and definitely doesn't mind when her hands are cuffed together onto the headboard of their bed. Her kisses aren't soft, they're eagered and biting, meant to leave red blemishes here and there as Santana kisses her way down Brittany's body.

Santana doesn't hesitate to pull off Brittany's special underwear, sending it flying across the room. Arms trapped above her head, she's at Santana's mercy. It's strange seeing Santana like this in the daytime, with the curtains drawn, Brittany thinks, she can see everything so clearly. Santana is on her knees between Brittany's legs, back bent down to she's face to face with Brittany's hardness, her dark curls framing her face and tickling her thighs.

The brunette looks almost discontent with the fact that Brittany isn't at full sized yet and unceremoniously pumps her with a hand until she is.

"Want me to suck you babe?" Santana asks too sweetly. "Want me to deep throat it until you're cumming in my throat?"

Brittany nods erratically, hips bucking as Santana trails her fingertips down her cock, as if mapping out each vein. She can see everything so clearly with the light from outside, the way Santana licks her plump lips, the drop of her eyes surveying Brittany's friend, her way Santana's breasts are pushed up and out from her black, lacy bra.

"It's been over a week since you've come in my mouth." Santana teases, thumb brushing the tip and her member and swiping the precum around. "You don't like it anymore, Britt-Britt?

"We've been busy," she pants back, the hands moving up and down her dick are gripping tighter, making thinking a spectacular feat on its own.

The hand massaging her comes to a stop. "You didn't answer my question."

Brittany wants to say it's because she can't think properly when Santana's giving her a handjob but considering the brunette's mood, she bites her tongue. "Love you sucking me off, San."

The hands resume their work- with a little more urgency.

"What do you like about it?" Santana asks, bringing her face closer and closer to the glistening tip of her cock. Brittany seriously wishes Santana would either hurry up or her cock would grow the extra two inch Santana leaves between her lips and it.

"Everything," Brittany thinks, "The way your mouth feels around me, when you look at me all sexy like, when do that thing with your tongue..." She keeps straining her neck to look at Santana whose breath she can feel on her hardness, driving her mad. "Fuck! San, please just blow me!"

Santana snickers and for a moment Brittany thinks she's going to tease her even more for not playing along with her and giving in. She doesn't. Instead, Brittany's head flies back down onto a pillow as wetness engulfs her dick.

The brunette takes her in quickly, sinking down to her hilt as if she were made to do such a thing. Santana begins a rough pace, pushing forward and back eagerly, after ten or so thrusts, she lefts go entirely and takes a second to breath before she's back on Brittany again, swallowing, licking and sucking. Every once in a while, Santana graze the entire length purposely with her teeth and Brittany has to keep from bucking her hips wildly.

"Oh shit, San." Brittany says, daring to bend her neck up to look at Santana, "Look at you blowing my cock. So fucking sexy."

"Sometimes I wish you had a cock so I could suck you off, baby," Brittany admits. She's been known to say the strangest and honest things on the throes of passion, "Would take your hard cock and shove it so deep into my throat..."

Santana moves faster so she takes that her talking is a good thing.

"Would let you fuck my face and swallow your cum like a whore for you," Brittany continues, " Fuck baby, I'd be your slut if you had a dick!"

"_Shit!_" She's rewarded for the dirty talk when a hand cups her balls, massaging them as they tighten, "I'm gonna come San!"

Just as she's saying this, just as she was about to blow her load, Santana pulls back. Her hips jump forward, pressing for contact but they don't receive any. She's being left high and dry as Santana looks up with a knowing smirk from the foot of the bed.

Brittany lets out a long, disappointed groan, cursing Quinn for whatever she did to make her girlfriend like this.

Ignoring the groan, Santana pulls herself from between Brittany's legs and lays down innocently next to her. She doesn't say anything about the raging hard dick thats sticking up or how Brittany has been blueballed by her own girlfriend. Santana just reaches over and kisses Brittany's armpit sweetly, sending a jolt of electricity down to her groin.

Wandering hands find their way under Brittany's wrinkled shirt, one slipping easily under her bra while the other teases at her lower stomach as the tension slowly uncoils itself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asks as Santana pushes up the bra and takes her clothed nipple into her mouth. "San, please..."

The hand that had been making figure eights on her stomach comes up to tap her lips quiet before gliding back down and grabbing her cock. As this is happening, Santana bites at her nipple, kneads her breasts and then pushes up her shirt so she can kiss more skin.

Santana squeezes and rubs her dick, teasing it's head and playing with the precum as she kisses and bites at Brittany's breasts and chest. Brittany moans, gasps and whines through it all, especially when Santana gathers the oozing precum on her fingers, spreads them on Brittany's lips before kissing her bruisingly long and hard.

She tries to not let Santana know she's close, already so close so easy and fast it's almost embarrassing. For a moment she feels like she's back in high school again, getting hard at the mere sight of Santana's toned back, blowing her load early under Santana's inexperienced and eager hands. That thought is blown away as fast as it came, Brittany bites her lips and tries to even her breathing as Santana picks up her pace. She doesn't know what game Santana is playing at but she knows she may quite possibly die if she doesn't cum soon and she's pretty sure Santana is dead set against that for whatever reason.

* * *

"Santana!" Brittany whines for the umpteenth time, "Please let me cum baby, please!"

She's thrashing on the bed, the shirt and bra she's wearing completely ruined. On top of her, Santana smiles down wickedly, the burn in her chest barely fading from their meet up with Quinn. Sometimes, when Brittany begs it'll flicker down a little but the image of Quinn flirtily glancing and smiling at Brittany- and Brittany doing it back- makes the flame burn higher inside of her.

She intends to keep this going until she feels better.

It's not as if she's hurting Brittany, sitting on top of her, letting her ass barely brush on the swollen, red dick. She's brought Brittany to the edge four times now, each time moving away just as the orgasm nearly explodes. She doesn't let her girlfriend calm down either, every time she sees Brittany's boner go down, all she has to do is reach over and give a couple gentle pumps. She isn't hurting Brittany, only making her really, really horny for the past hour or so.

"Please!" Brittany's hips come up again, desperate for contact.

"No."

"Baby please..." The blonde begs, "I've already eaten out of you twice."

Thats true, Santana thinks, remembering not five minutes ago she was straddling Brittany's face. "I guess you do deserve a reward..." Brittany's eyes light up quickly, "How about take off those handcuffs?"

"_Yes._"

"But you have to promise me not to touch yourself."

Brittany harrumphs but consents.

Not a moment later, Brittany is obediently sitting up cross legged on her hands, raging hard on between her legs. Santana plops down on her lap after tugging of Brittany's shirt and bra, letting their headed and swollen centers touch, legs on either sides of of her lusty girlfriend.

"How bad do you want me, Britty?" Santana cues, cupping her hands around Brittany's face, "Tell me how crazy I make you."

Brittany pumps her hips once and nails bite into her skin. Wrong move.

"I want to stick my cock inside your pussy," she says, kissing Santana because she doesn't know what else to do. The hands come from beneath her legs to feel soft velvety skin, tracing the contours of the brunette's back and pushing her closer. Even the smallest of movements Brittany can feel because of her aroused state. It's almost painful.

"Thats it...?" Santana asks, kissing her back, arms wrapping around her neck.

"And hammer into you until you're begging me to stop," Brittany answers between kisses, tongue coming out into Santana's eager mouth. She loves that mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you'd come the moment you're inside of me, baby." Santana smiles innocently, loving the way the hips under her buck.

"Let's test that theory," her hands fall to Santana's hips, gripping them hard and tugging them to align their bodies.

This is is. Santana's going to let her finally fuck that tight pussy. After being cock blocked and turned on then down only to be turned on again, she's finally going to be able to fuck Santana in the middle of the day, watch her cock disappear into the brunette's pussy and come back out soaking with juices.

"No." Santana commands but Brittany's been waiting too long, the string of tension in her body that's been pulled and stretched and relaxed and stretched out over and over again snaps. She's been patient, she's allowed Santana to have her game, to work out whatever remnant emotions Quinn may have evoked, she's been blueballed and cockblocked and shoved to the edge and pulled back and-

"No." Brittany growls, free hands gripping onto Santana's before she can stop them. She launches forward so the girl in her lap falls back onto the bed. "Want you, _now_."

Restrained, Santana barks out curses but her eyes betray hey. Brittany gets it now, as she is rubbing her dick along swollen lips looking into dark irises. This was what Santana has wanted since the beginning, for Brittany to show her how badly she wants her, to take and ravish and do her like an animal. Her mistake was going slow in at the start of this, thinking Santana wanted to feel loved- she's sure she does- Santana right now though, wants to feel _needed_.

That's why Santana worked her to the edge so much, she wanted Brittany to snap, to disobey every command even if she's the one making them, to disregard everything except the need Brittany feels towards her.

"Fucking, Britt, can't you ever listen to me, fuck, stop rubbing against me like a dog, FUCK!" Brittany enters sloppily because she doesn't have the use of her two hands. The pleasure and satisfaction that spreads across Santana's face just reaffirms her conclusion, despite everything she was saying before.

"Need you so bad, San." Brittany says, slowly pumping her hips, she can't let herself orgasm, not yet anyways. "Wanted to fuck you so bad when you put on that pretty dress."

"Wanted to shove my cock into your fuckhole at lunch with Quinn," she keeps on moving despite the rapidly approaching orgasm, "Nearly took you in the car, thought about banging you against the elevator door, every day I can't stop needing you."

"Fuck, Brittany..."

"Don't want anyone else, just you." Brittany whispers, pouring her love and want into her hips, "You."

"Fuck me harder Brittany!" Santana yells and Brittany lets go of her hands, bringing them down to her hips for more leverage. "Fuck, thats it babe, take my cunt!"

"I'm about to blow!" Brittany knows its too early but she can't help herself. "I can't stop-

"-just keep fucking me! Fuck it just cum and keep fucking me!"

Brittany does, feels her balls tighten then release, spurting white jizz inside of Santana. It acts like lube, thick, sticky and making it easier to glide in and out.

"Yes! Yes! Take my cum baby!" Santana's hips are working to meet hers. With the bright sunlight, Brittany can look down easily and see her cock disappear into Santana as cum and pussy juice mix together. She loves this sight, loves seeing Santana take her eight in rod like a pro, loves how those walls are beginning to tighten and pull her cock deeper. "How's my dick baby? You love it inside of your slutty cunt huh?"

Santana screams the approval, panting and heaving as Brittany's fingers work over her clit again, stroking it hard and fast, "Rub me, yes! Oh god I'm close!"

"Cum for me San," Brittany demands, gritting her teeth to keep going, "Cum for me, I wanna feel you so tight around my cock."

"Britt, B! Oh! Oh!" Santana grips the bedsheets tighter, "YES!"

Santana's body freezes, then spasmes, her eyes shut tight and wave after wave of pleasure crashes through her body. Brittany stains to stay upright, to see Santana orgasm as the last bits of her cum spurts into her pussy. After a couple moments, Brittany pulls out and lays down next to Santana.

They cuddle.

"Brit." Santana says after a long time.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever mention Quinn's name during sexy time ever again, you won't get any for a month."

"But it got you hornier," Brittany playfully wiggles her eyebrows, "Don't even know why you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," She gives Santana a look of disbelief. Santana sighs, "I'm. Not. Jealous."

"So what is it that's bothering you, sweetie?" Brittany asks, wrapping her arms tighter around the other girl, weaving a hand through a mass of fine charcoal hair..

There's a long silence that Santana takes to gather her thoughts, the burn inside of her quenched replaced by the ache between her legs.

"All through high school Quinn has always tried to undermine me," Santana says, slow and delicate just like the fingers that are tracing Brittany's face, outlining her features. "She and I fought over everything that I wanted, the prom queen title, boys, being Cheerios captain, everything. Everything except you, Britt. You were the only thing that I knew for sure she could never take away from me in high school."

Brittany starts but Santana hushs her.

"I know. I trust you, Britty, I know you'd never leave me." Santana calms, "But Quinn shows up years later, hot as hell, all successful and you two don't have the competition thing like Quinn and I do and I don't know. I feel threatened." Santana scoffs, "There's Quinn, appealing with a good job and already a house and here's me, in this tiny apartment with an oversized school loan to pay off when I'm done, I don't even look because all I do is study and work. You're the only good thing in my life right now, Brittany..."

"..and you're scared Quinn is going to whisk me away with her magical charm."

Santana nods, hands coming to rest on Brittany's side.

"Oh honey," Brittany says, smiling reassuringly, sounding as if she were calming a child of the irrational fear of the toilet sucking them into the pipes, "You're silly you know that?"

"I know," Santana says, biting her bottom lip. "I couldn't help it."

"How did all of that turn into sex?"

"I had to remind myself...I had to have you remind me that you wanted and needed me."

Brittany scoffs, "And the insane amount of sex we have regularly isn't enough proof?"

Santana doesn't say anything. Brittany sighs and smiles.

"At least you feel better now. And we got great sex out of it." Brittany brings their hands together, linking their pinkies. "I promises though, San, the day I'm crazy enough to let another girl the way I do with you is the day you can cut my penis off."

Santana looks half mortified half relieved.

Brittany shrugs, "I'm serious. I'll give you the rights. You can write up a contract and I'll sign it so you can't get sent to jail or the crazy house if it ever happens."

"I like your penis though!" They scramble closer together giggling and kissing, the tense air around them fading fast. "It does wicked things to me!"

* * *

Santana wakes later that night, after having watched the sunset with Brittany, eaten and sexed again. Naturally, her arms fly out to the nightstand to grab her phone and opening the message without realizing it's Brittany's iPhone. The message is from Quinn and she's ready to put the phone back down until the words _propose_ jump out at her.

Santana can't help but read the short conversation.

_When are you planning to propose? _Quinn asks at 10:23 this morning making her heart jump. Purpose? They're barely standing up on their own together. _You two have been together for almost two decades now._

Brittany doesn't reply so the next message is from Quinn too, an hour later; _You know you're lucky right?_

_The luckiest unicorn ever. :) _Santana's heart aches in the best way possible.

_You're not going to tell me the when, are you?_

_Nope_.

_But you're planning on it right? _

_Since I was five, Q. Gtg, see you at lunch._

The reply from Quinn is the one that just came, and simply reads: _Good._

Thats why they were looking at each other weird during lunch, Santana realizes. It almost makes her feel foolish for going possessive crazy on Brittany.

Quietly, Santana sets the phone down in the nightstand and snuggles back into Brittany, heart beating fast and uneven just thinking about marriage. Twenty years, Santana thinks, twenty years that they've loved and kissed and yet it feels like just yesterday that she was meeting the blonde with daisies in her hair. And yesterday again, they were just holding hands down the halls of McKinley sporting those Cheerios outfits. In the blink of an eye, they're graduating college and getting jobs, their own place with their own cheap IKEA furniture.

Her life feels like a story that's barely written itself and right now, she's stopping mid sentence to look back at all the before chapters. The scary part is- scary and exciting in the awesomest way- she wants the next thousand pages written with the words Brittany in them, Brittany and love and descriptions that span five pages about the curve of her cheeks and how her eyes glow when she feels the ducks at the pond, she wants the rest of her book to be filled with what's in her now.

She wants the rest of her life with Brittany- but of course, she's been planning _that_ since she was five too.

* * *

I'm doing a little poll of what prompts you guys want next. I'll be writing what I want in too but my reader's opinions matters to me and it matters alot. Heres some prompts I've gotten, tell me what you think/want: 1) Voyuer-sex 2)Brittana Sextape 3)Angry/Possessive Brittany 4) DP Brittana with stap on. 5) Brittana in front of a crowd sexing and letting people watch.

Feel free to tell me whatelse you want or add onto the prompts with specifics! Thanks for reading and revieewwwss 333


	4. Chapter 4

The possessive Britt prompt got the most votes but it doesn't feel right after just barely writing the jealous Santana chapter to come in with a jealous Brittany. But I am writing it!

Part of this chapter is actually setting up and building up to Jealous!Britt so stay tuned!

asfkljsdfnl I'm so sorry I don't have time to reply to reviews. I read all of them and appreciate each and every single one. you gais are awesome.

Prompt: DP Brittana with slight sweet sex before they get down and dirty. Hot.

Here you go, pervs. Mistakes are of my own.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She has these dreams and they're not the type that someone should be getting with the amount of sex she and Brittany have.

They get it on almost daily, provided that life allotts them the time. Santana is quite proud that even after years of sex with the same person- since high school- that they have this much sex. It's a little startling, maybe worrisome even but she likes it.

Brittany makes her feel loved and sexy and all kinds of hot.

It's just that she sometimes has these dreams and they involve-

It's her and Brittany.

Somewhere, it doesn't matter where, on a huge bed out in the middle of the beach or on bare grass out in the woods or even once, in a crowded intersection.

Thats just the nature of dreams though, things happening in the weirdest of places.

It'll start easily enough, the familiar touch of Brittany's uncalloused and daily lotioned hands down her sides, tugging off her cloths until their naked centers are crushed together and Santana's breath are coming out in gasps and Brittany is sliding in with want and passion. And midway through, another Brittany will appear, like an exact clone with blue cat like eyes, smiling that smile only Brittany can, blonde hair down and messed all sexily, strutting toward her.

Somewhere inside her mind, Santana will realize it's just a dream but she can't hold onto that thought, forgetting it just as the Brittany pounding into her pulls out and roughly enters in from her ass. Then the other Brittany, with a raging hard on will come over, tease her, sometimes grope and kiss and rub her clit until she's dripping down her thighs.

Until she's asking for Brittany to fill her and she does, smiling and looking at the Brittany that's pushing in and out of her ass.

It's filling in the strangest, most magnificent way. Brittany is bigger than average, especially in girth and having two of her, inside of Santana should feel too much but the dreamscape she's always in doesn't allow for her to feel much pain. Instead, it feels like she's being stretched and pulled in a way that's almost orgasmic.

Actually, it is orgasmic.

If she could get to her orgasm. The problem is that she doesn't, she will wake up somewhere between the time Brittany is inside both her holes and the time that they're both ramming into her and she's about to scream out her orgasm.

It's frustrating and theres been more than one time that she's woken from the dream, so turned on that she strips the real Brittany -provided that they're already not naked- and blows her until she's awake and hard and they get their morning round in before class and work. And Brittany, Brittany is so perfect because theres been occasions when she wakes up from that particular dream to Brittany already between her legs, licking and sucking until she's thrown over the edge.

It's just, the damn dreams have been driving her insane and most of the time she can ignore it because sexy times with one Brittany is more enough.

But.

She'd really, really like it if it _could_ happen.

* * *

"Britt."

Brittany scrunches her face and turns over, pulling a soft pillow over her head.

"Britt."

Groaning, Brittany opens her eyes to see that it's still dark out. "Sannn..." she whines, blindly tugging the girl closer until they're pressed together, snuggling "...the ducks aren't even out yet."

That earns her a half hearted giggle as she straightens out her pillow, smiles at Santana and closes her eyes to sleep. She feels her pillow shift a little and a pair of lips pressing softly at her cheek so she wraps her arms tighter around Santana's waist, effectively pressing their bodies together. It's not until Santana rolls her hips, pressing their clothed centers together that her eyes fly open.

"Britt..." Santana whines, "I'm horny."

Brittany nods sleepily, "People are horniest when they first wake up..."

Rushing a little, she rolls over on top of Santana, quickly sliding down her body and pushing up the silky nightgown. If she gets this done fast, she can have almost two more hours of sleep.

Santana bucks her hips in defiance.

"No." She says, biting her lips and rutting against Brittany's stomach still, "_Fuck _me, Britt."

Brittany quirks an eyebrow.

"But you love my orals."

"I do," Santana is so desperate so fast, "I do, babe, but I need you inside of me right now."

Brittany swallows, she knows if they get it on that specific way, they're going to do it more than once. Or twice. Brittany's groin likes Santana too much to stop at just a few and given the two hour window before she needs to get ready for work...

"I can't." Brittany concedes.

Santana looks startled. There's been only a handful of times when Brittany, or either of them really, reject sex, especially vaginal sex. And those were in extreme cases like they can't do it in the restroom of her abuela's house because that'd be just plain disrespect.

(They did do it in the guest bedroom and against the wall later that night...)

Brittany smiles, sitting up and arching her back so that she's straddling Santana's hips and the tips of their noses are touching.

"Being with you is like eating Lays potato chips, San, I can't stop at just one." Brittany cups Santana's face, "And I can't be tired for work today since the boss will be in doing a check up of things today."

Beneath her, Santana huffs a sigh of relief and disappointment.

"Oh. Okay. I guess we should go back to sleep then huh?"

Brittany nods and unstraddles Santana, but not before giving her a deep, loving kiss.

"Tell me what you've been dreaming about, San." Brittany cues, wrapping her arms around Santana again, effectively spooning her. "You must be having naughty, naughty dreams if you keep waking me up for kisses and fun."

It's supposed to be a joke but Brittany feels like she's hit a nail on it's head when Santana stiffens. "I don't do it that often." Santana almost whines, redirecting the question.

Her girl is going to be such a good lawyer.

"Yes, yes you do." Brittany presses a comforting kiss against the brunette's hair. Getting Santana to talk about certain things can be difficult, especially the things she's not okay with sharing. "This is the fourth time this week and yesterday I woke up to you humping my leg."

"You didn't like it? I just want you a lot, Britt."

"It was super hot. And I want you a lot and lots and lots too..." Brittany wraps her arms tighter, "...but I know you've got to be dreaming of super sexy things if you want it so often."

Santana stays quiet until the silence makes Brittany insecure.

"Baby, it's okay if you're dreaming about other people. We can work on it..." Brittany starts.

At that, Santana cringes. "What? God, no, Britt. Eww." She presses back a little and rubs against Brittany's flaccid member with her behind for reassurance, "No one else but you."

"So what's bothering you?"

Santana turns around so they're facing, "Promise not to freak out or judge okay?"

"Do I ever?"

"Okay, okay you don't." Santana rolls her eyes and smiles, shyly. "Sometimes I have these dreams where we're having sex. Like completely normal sex and then, I don't know, another Brittany appears and you both do me. Really hard from the front and back and in the dream it feels amazing and full but I keep waking up before I can orgasm."

Brittany stays quiet, thinking about it for a second.

"Thats hot," she decides. "Really hot."

"Really?"

"Really." Brittany gestures down to the tent in her pajama pants, "I think we should try it some time."

"You have a cloning machine?" Santana's tone is somewhere between sarcasm and shock. When Brittany doesn't answer, she looks like she's caught halfway between disbelief and actually believing her girlfriend because Brittany does know some extremely random facts and has moments of utterly genius proportions.

Brittany laughs, smiling widely.

"No, silly, I'm still trying to perfect that but we do have a dildo."

Santana laughs at the joke and presses closer so she can feel the bulge with the thigh between Brittany's legs. "You'd be willing?"

"More than willing."

"Right now?"

Brittany pouts at Santana, "I can't, remember?"

Santana juts her thigh that's touching her hardening member.

"So what are you going to do with that growing cock of yours?" It's a dirty move, complete with dirty talk but Brittany rebuffs it with a thrust of her hips.

"I just don't think an hour and a half would be enough to fully enjoy it."

Santana nods in agreement, reaching down to Brittany's hard on.

"Genius idea though, Britt-Britt. I think someone deserves a prize."

"Work..." Brittany gasps, even as her hands try to still Santana's.

"How about we sixty nine it out today, Britt?" Santana's fingers dip past the waistband of soft underwear and already they're wrapped around meaty flesh. "That way you won't be too tired for work."

Brittany groans, knowing she's already lost and not regretting it at all.

* * *

Maybe they should have done it in the one and a half hour they had that morning because the rest of the month is crap. Santana gets her period that very same day and it lasts four very long and frustrating days and then Sam went off to tour with some band people so she had longer hours and closed up the studio almost every day.

To make matters worst, Santana's work got chaotic with a missing legal brief and some major corporate client dropping a huge "more fucked up than Lindsay Lohan's social life" case on firm, which was pushed over to her by her "lazy motherfucking ass of a prick" attorney. Between that and school, they just about collapsed in bed every night.

The only time they had together were the lucky nights when they did get home at a reasonable time and in the mornings where needy grinding turned into quick fucks around the apartment and promises of "later" and "tonight" that were disappointedly rejected by life.

It was almost three weeks later when they were just about to tip over from sexual frustration, as Brittany was boringly finishing her six o'clock dance class that Santana struts in in high heels, the first four buttons of her work shirt unbuttoned, framed by a sexy form fitting blazer.

Brittany's throat drys at the sight.

She has a thing for wanting Santana in public places, something about the idea of people catching them or watching them that makes her maybe a little crazier for Santana. The idea of pulling the girl down on the floor, maybe up against the wall, pulling down off her pants and unzipping that tight skirt and thoroughly pounding into her as everyone watched makes her go hard.

Steve- the new receptionist- calls for her and she all but sprints over to Santana. He's manning the front desk that Santana is leaning on, checking her out so Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist. If it weren't for the lack of her special underwear she would've kissed her silly in front of Steve but, as it is, a breathless hello as enough.

"You're off early today?" Brittany tries not to sound too excited.

Santana nods, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her blazer. "And you're all hot and sweaty already..."

Steve clears his throat. "Do you have any business m'am? My boss doesn't like any friends visiting during the opening hours."

Brittany watches Santana's eyes slender, can almost see the snixx revving her engines. He obviously doesn't know they're together and, more importantly, he doesn't know about _Santana_.

"You must be Steve, the new guy right?" Santana has her sugary sweet voice on as she turns around to actually look at Steve. He looks like he's about to drool.

"Yes."

Santana licks her lips, slow and teasing, batting her eyelashes in that way that makes Brittany want to do inappropriate things to her.

"Brittany's told me about you." Santana flicks her hair back against her shoulder and slouches a little so her cleavage is showing. Something inside of her starts to burn. "She says you're all kinds of nice."

Steve has a hard time detaching his eyes from Santana's boobs and she feels like she's about to punch him. Brittany isn't above violence if it's for Santana. "Yeah, I'm a nice guy." He flashes her a shit eating grin, as if he's got a chance with her.

"Then you don't mind closing the shop alone do you?" Santana asks, in a voice that could convince someone to jump off the Empire State Building, "Britt's got somewhere important to be."

His eyebrows shoot up and he looks over at Brittany. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Please?" Santana reaches over and barely touches his shoulder and that does it. He's nodding and blushing like a fool.

A sort of jealous satisfaction washes over her.

"Thanks Steve."

Santana waves hello to Robert, the other dance instructor who's making his way with equipment into the now vacated dance room. Brittany half yells at him, asking the older man to cover her last class and he concedes after looking between her and Santana knowingly.

"You've worked hard, kid. Take the rest of the day off."

Brittany does a sort of victory dance and thanks him before taking Santana and dipping her into a long hard kiss. Steve makes a noise but she really doesn't care. Santana kisses back eagerly until things get handsy and she has to stop.

"Your chariot awaits madam." Brittany say dramatically bowing after kissing the back of Santana's hand.

She keeps the door open for Santana and sends Steve a smug look as they leave.

Brittany shoves Santana against the car and kisses her again the parking lot.

"Don't do that again." She growls, feeling up and down Santana's sides, their hips already pressed together.

"Do what?"

"I'd rather pay him off than see you flirt with him."

"I know." Santana kisses Brittany, even harder, biting her lower lip as her hands flash inside her shirt and under her sports bra. "But I love getting you all jealous. Look at you, all sexy like."

"I'm always sexy." Brittany husks, lifting up Santana onto the hood of her car so she can slip between her legs and kiss her and feel those lithe arms and legs wrap around her and-

"We have to stop," Santana pants even as her body is leaning more into Brittany, hands groping and squeezing her breasts harder. "We have to..."

Brittany just kisses her into whimpers and eventual silence until the sunset that's illuminating Santana's brown eyes and highlighting her find hair almost disappears. Even then, she has to fight to pull away from Santana's too talented tongue.

"We should really stop." Each word is punctuated with a pacifying kiss, until they're about to go at it again.

"I'd really like to do it against the car, Britt." Santana gasps as Brittany bites down against that spot on her neck. "But Steve would probably hear and then see us."

Brittany freezes upon hearing his name.

Freezes then she's pulling Santana off the car and unlocking the doors and shoving the keys into the ignition and Santana's hards are in her pants, pulling out her hardness just as the engines turn on and-

"Holy shit!" Brittany wheezes, head rebounding off the seat. She's missed those hands.

Santana leans over, gives it an open mouth kiss on it's side, nose breathing in heavily the smell of Brittany.

"I've missed you too." She says, giving it another kiss. When she's done, she pulls away and puts Brittany's raging cock back into her pants and orders her to drive.

Her girlfriend has just talked to her dick and kissed it like it's the best thing in the world. Correction. Santana is the best thing in the world times ten million ducks and unicorns.

They've never gotten home faster.

* * *

It takes less than fifteen minutes of Brittany weaving through traffic and Santana sitting in the passenger seat with this smirk on her face for them to get home. When they do Brittany orders Santana to stay in the car as she gets out and opens the door. Just as Santana is unbuckling her belt, Brittany leans down and picks her up and off the seat bridal style, pulling her out of the car and shutting the door with her hips, Santana squealing in delight.

Brittany doesn't let her lady's feet touch the ground as she carries her inside the apartment complex.

They ride the elevator up with a single mom that Brittany knows from down the hall who smiles at their goofiness, Brittany still carrying Santana. When her daughter asks why she's doing that, Brittany replies with the easiest thing that comes to mind.

"I'm her prince."

The girl's eyes light up in surprise.

"You're a girl. You can't be a prince." The girl says slowly. "To be a prince you have to be a boy and save the princess."

Santana, in her arms, shrugs, "Britt's saved me from a lot of things. What does that make her?"

The girl is visibly confused, eyebrows cutely scrunched together.

"You can be anyone to anyone," hey mother says, smiling widely at the young couple. Brittany's heart almost melts. "Brittany is Santana's prince."

"Sometimes she's my prince and saves me too."

Santana adds, "So we're both princes and princesses."

The elevator dings at their floor and they got off, going their separate ways.

Brittany struggles a little and nearly hits Santana's head as she tries to open the door, which she does manage eventually without dropping Santana. They laugh and giggle and kiss their way into the apartment until Brittany is tossing Santana onto their bed and rummaging through that locked drawer of goodies.

Santana is already tugging off her shirt by the time Brittany finds what she's looking for.

They help each other get undressed in this slowed pace desperate pace with long searing kisses. When they're finally naked, Brittany pulls back.

"How do you want it?" She asks, eyes roaming and appreciating Santana's toned body. She's started going to the gym again, a side effect of their meet up with Quinn, and has quit the pizza and pasta completely. It's beginning to show. Not that she loves Santana any more or less before and after the change, she's simply glad that Santana has finally jumped onto the healthy train with her.

Besides, you can't put take away or add more to her love for Santana. It's like impossible, like adding or subtracting from infinity. The thing is still infinite.

As she's thinking this, Santana lays down on the bed, legs spread.

"I want you inside of me first." She orders, making Brittany drop the dildo on the nightstand and practically jump onto the bed with her. It's been so long, the quick morning sessions don't do the job right, so long since she's been able to go inside of Santana and enjoy it.

They take it slow because all this week has been is fast, doing everything in a hurry. No matter many times Brittany has seen and felt and kissed Santana's body, she still feels like she has to reacquaint herself with it so she kisses her lips as she brings their hips together, hands just touching soft, velvety skin.

Santana seems to agree with her because she doesn't usher her and simply kisses back and gasps in relief when their heated centers meet.

Brittany lets out a breath.

"You're _wet_."

Santana nods, kissing her again, hands groping her breasts. "Fill me."

Brittany does, slow and tender, even stopping for a moment to let Santana readjust. They let out a collective sigh of relief when Brittany is all the way in, Santana's eyes shut tight. She doesn't move until Santana orders her to, starting a slow pace.

She brings Santana's left hand up and kisses the knuckle of her ring finger gingerly before doing so. Brittany doesn't know why she does it but the love in Santana's eyes makes her glad that she did it.

They let the room fill up with appreciative whimpers and moans, with soft declarations of adoration until the air is thick with love and the smell of sex and Brittany's pace is one that is chasing her own orgasm and dragging Santana with her.

"Britt." Santana calls, hands coming down to hers and tangling their fingers together. "So close."

"Me too," Brittany nods, squeezing their hands. "Together."

Santana echoes those words and lasts just a few more thrusts and, with almost perfect synchronization, falls over the edge with Brittany.

It's the type of orgasm that doesn't shove her over the edge and wreck her body with pleasure until she's screaming and begging for more. It's the type of thing that makes her feel whole and filled and completely in love with Santana. It's that type of an orgasm but with so much intensity that she has to lay down on Santana.

Or maybe that's just her own personal need to feel more of her, to have their skin touch in more than just a few places. She wants Santana in this way that makes her feel like being inside her isn't enough, as if, by laying down and onto the crook of Santana's shoulder makes her chest expand, and she just wants their bodies to merge together because the inches between their hearts are too much to handle.

Santana wraps her arms around her and she feels safe and secure. She feels loved and filled in a way only Santana could make her.

* * *

They start round two shortly after a five minute break and Brittany is already grabbing at the dildo with excitement. Santana turns over on her belly and surprises the blonde with her ass in the air and face pressed against the covers.

Now Brittany knows how she likes it.

Brittany is torturously slow and still in exploration mode, hands coming down to touch and press down her back until they meet soft cheeks. Then thin fingers are trailing and circling her puckered hole and she sucks in a breath of excitement.

"Let me get the lube." Brittany whispers, voice soft and gentle like the pads of a lily after a long thunderstorm. Santana is both impatient and waiting, caught between this gentleness that's developed between them and wanting to impale herself on Brittany.

She settles for sitting up and taking the fake member into her hands. It's almost exactly Brittany's length and only slightly slimmer in girth. It has emotional significance too because it attaches to a leather belt, making it a strap on, one that she used on Brittany.

They were each other's firsts in almost everything and ass virginities shouldn't make her that emotional...but it's touching to come home one day and have Brittany nervously push a box over to her and then ask her to 'be her first'.

'First and only' she remembers Brittany whispering as she takes the fake member into her mouth.

Brittany stops midway in her reach to their drawer of lube and practically gawks at her. Santana bobs her head twice before retracting it from her mouth. "This is supposed to be you, right?"

The blonde grunts a 'yes', eyes still on Santana as she get out the bottle of lube and swallowing thickly when, upon applying the lube, Santana takes it back into her mouth, following the stroke of her hand with her lips.

She makes a show of blowing the member and one hand reaches between her legs to finger herself. There's something about watching Brittany masturbate to the sight of her that gets her going really fast. It's hot because she knows that she's on Brittany's mind and she's really the thing that's making those hands rub faster and faster without actually having to touch her.

"Fuck," Brittany's eyebrows furrow and Santana feels the fake penis prod her throat. "Take me, San, take my dick baby."

She may have just came a little.

Santana moans and slides it back out of her mouth, giving it a long lick from base to tip. "Your cock is so good, Britt," she watches those hands stroke even faster and her fingers begin to work as well, flicking her clit, "You're so damn hot."

They scoot closer to each other but refrain from touching each other directly, their knees barely meeting. Brittany increases her pace yet again, the wet sound of her hands running up and down her now thoroughly lubed shaft making everything so much hotter. Santana forgets the sweet gentleness of before, an animalistic desire boiling up.

"Faster." She orders, "Fuck my face Britt."

She's pretty sure she just saw Brittany grow another inch from those words so she takes the shaft back into her mouth and forcefully deepthroats herself with it, trying to match the pace of Brittany's hands.

"Ugh. San, take it, shit you're so good." Santana watches Brittany turn frantic, "Ah, fuck, I'm going to, San, gonna-"

_Cum_.

Santana thinks as she sees white liquid spurt out of Brittany's hard member and onto her stomach. Quickly, she leans forward, arching her back to try and taking her cock in her mouth but Brittany, with a burst of energy, maneuvers out of her way and behind her, shoving her face down on the mattress as she feels hot sperm hit her ass.

Then Brittany is moaning and stroking her still orgasming cock on her asshole, pressing a finger to spread the cum into her ass.

"Thats right, baby, lube me up," Santana moans, feeling another finger invade her backdoor. "So fucking sexy..."

She's so ready for this, so ready to be filled to the brim by both Brittanys.

Brittany reaches for the dildo thats in her hands and she lets it go gladly. To her surprise, she feels it trail down her chest only to stop there and rub around a little.

"Thanks for lubing up my cock, baby." Santana moans at those hot words, eyes rolling to the back of her head when she feels the fake member slide down even further and poke at her sensitive clit. "You ready?"

"Yes." She hisses, gripping at the bedsheets as Brittany grips her hips hard for leverage.

She enters her ass first, and cautious. It's been almost a month since they've done any real anals, discounting the occasional fingers, so Brittany, as always, is slow and gentle, making sure not to press too fast even as Santana reassures her theres enough lube for her to thrust in. She does though, as if the mounting pleasure and suspense had gotten the best of her. The last half, she stills Santana's lower body, asking for the last time if thats what she wants and the moment Santana whines a loud "yes!", she's fully sheathed inside her.

Santana screams.

It burns, it always does. It's just that she's been waiting for this and now that it's here and finally inside of her, it feels fucking amazing. Santana lets Brittany know this, praising her between her gulps of air. She's on her elbows now, finding that it's easier to breath and the position gives her a little more leverage to thrust back if she wants.

She's going to want it. Soon.

Santana is already so full, so stretched but this is what she wants, this is what she's been dreaming of since forever now so she doesn't stop Brittany from leaning forward, putting most of her weight onto her and guiding the dildo to her entrance.

"You're beautiful," Brittany whispers and spreads her folds to push the head in. "Beautiful and sexy and the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Instantly, her forehead falls down to the sheets, eyes looking under herself to see Brittany easing her cock into her hole. It's delicious, feeling it come into herself and brush against Brittany's real cock, separated by a thin membrane.

"More," Santana mutters, breathing in deep breaths. Brittany pushes in further and she takes a want down to wrap around Brittany's, guiding and pressing in harder. "More."

The fullness feels really, different from her dream but a good different, the type that makes ther teeth and gum ache from the completeness that she has, as if she is about to burst from it all. Her eyes shut tight as she feels herself stretch more for Brittany, until her she can't take it anymore and her hand falls limp onto the bed.

Brittany halts.

"Enough?"

Santana forces her eyes to open, to look upon the sight of Brittany's long fingers massaging the rest of the length with her juices that are slowly making it's way down the fake cock. She nearly took the whole thing in, maybe two inches is left. It does something to her.

"Thrust, Britt, please."

"At the same time?" Brittany sounds nervous, as if worried that she's going to break. "San, are you okay?"

"Yes. God, _yes._ Just...please...not at the same time...you pull out and keep it in and..."

Brittany kisses her back, a sign that she understands.

The first thrusts, as always, are experimental ones, going slow so Brittany can get used to pushing in as she pulls out, as if relearning Santana's body again. She's glad too because she's not sure if she'll be able to handle the idea of two members invading her body that fast like in her dream.

In a few minutes, Brittany is picking up her pace, loving the feel of a member going in and pressing onto her cock as she pulls out. This way, Santana is still hers, Santana is still being pleasured by her and her alone and she loves it. For Santana, it's something beyond heavenly pleasure with Brittany's continually quickening pace.

"Fuck me, Britt." Santana demands, the pain resolved to say at the back of her mind and slowly fading away, the tension in her stomach coiling away with every move Brittany makes. "Oh, god, faster, faster, baby, come on, in my dreams you're fucking me into oblivion."

Brittany gives a particularly hard thrust with the dildo in her hand, making sure it scrapes upon her g-spot. Santana squeaks, "Like that, like that Britt."

The blonde on top of her keeps moving at an approving pace, not as fast as they usually go but Santana didn't usually have two hard dicks inside of her.

"LIke it, San? I'm so deep inside of you..."

Santana whimpers.

"Yes, yes...Britt...I'm...I'm going to..."

Brittany moans in approval, thrusting even faster than before.

"O-oh, Brittany! Just like that!" Her other hand comes down to rub Santana's swollen clit and Santana's body starts to writhe and shiver, trying to contain her orgasm. "Fuck, Brittany, so good!"

Santana opens her eyes again and it's the sight of Brittany's hand, coated in her arousal and glistening, combined with the amazing sensation of having Brittany and the fake member thrust inside of her that makes her scream.

"_Brittany!_"

Her legs freeze, back arching and, to her surprise, her hips begin to thrust back at Brittany wanting more and more. They're frantic, pushing back and forth with desperation as waves of pleasure wrecks her body and Brittany gives it to her, almost pounding into her.

They're at that point again, this point of madness and utter chaos, where nothing matters than just Santana _and_ Brittany and feeling _good._

"Yes! YES!" Santana is screaming into the bed, the bed frame rocking into the wall as Brittany doesn't relent.

"You like this my huge cocks inside of you Santana?" Brittany voice is rough and hoarse, and so so sexy. "You like me fucking your ass and pussy and rubbing this hard clit, baby?"

At that, Brittany sheaths both members as deep inside of her as possible, making sure her hips hit Santana's ass and push even deeper. At those words, Brittany rolls her clit between her thumb and index finger making Santana cum again.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_"

Santana's body clenches and then relaxes, a heap on the bed. It takes her a moment to realize that Brittany is still slowly pumping her hips and kissing up and down her back, lapping at beads of sweat. Her hands have left the valley of her hips, leaving the didlo deep inside of her and are groping her breasts, ghosting over her nipples.

They're not done.

It's more like halftime between the game and Brittany is giving a spectacular show.

"You squirted," Brittany whispers into her ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking. She mumbles, "It was so hot."

At that, a jolt of electricity is sent down to her groin, making her moan, clenching on Brittany's hardness thats between her legs.

"Brittany..." Santana manages, "Oh my god..."

Brittany just continues to tongue her ear, turning her on more and more, the tiredness in her bones slowly fading away with each stroke of that pink muscle coating each crevice with saliva.

"I should have brought this up way sooner," Santana says like an afterthought.

"Mhmm." Brittany finishes her ear and trails her tongue down her neck, giving it a quick kiss before asking, "Are you ready to go again?"

Santana isn't really sure, she's sort of numb down there right now if not for the occasional throb from her clit but she nods dumbly, letting Brittany take control. And Brittany does, wrapping both arms securely around her waist and pulling her up so she's sitting on her haunches and leaning back on Brittany.

Her neck leans back onto Brittany's shoulder, finally able to see her girlfriend again.

"You're beautiful," Santana says, smiling.

"You're only saying that because I gave you two orgasms." Brittany flirts.

"Maybe." Santana giggles, drunk on their love, "But I think that all the time. You're beautiful and gorgeous and pretty and talented and amazing..."

Santana leans over and puckers her lips, still muttering praises, to which Brittany gladly responds by kissing her. She stays still like that for a few minutes, letting Brittany carry her weight, back pressed against two very present breasts, just letting Brittany hold her.

She isn't too sure when they started up again, probably when Brittany wraps her hand on top of her and guides it down to the dildo, telling her to set the pace. Or maybe it was when Santana asked her to fuck her as hard possible after Brittany teases her clit for too long. Or maybe it was when the blonde declared that she was going to make sure to cum in her ass.

Either way, pretty soon, Santana has one hand bent back, gripping a clump of blonde hair as Brittany bites and nips and licks at her neck, ramming into her ass and they're both pumping the dildo at a frightening speed into Santana.

She isn't sure if she's ever felt something this amazing because everytime she thrusts back, she impales herself on Brittany's rock hard dick and the fake member is scraping against that special spot when it pulls out of her.

"Fuck, San, take it! Fuck..." Brittany's voice is turning into that high pitch, tale tell sign she's about to cum _hard_. "Fuck, I can feel my other dick fucking you!"

Brittany brings her free hand down and _slaps_ Santana's clit and dripping pussy, making her jump at the sensation.

"Ohmygod!" Brittany does it again and again before settling to rub the hardened nub furiously, "So good! BrittBritt!"

"Rub your clit baby, I need, ah, I need my hands!" Santana does so without wondering why.

She gets her answer shortly when Brittany grips her hips hard and roughly quickens her pace into her ass, thrusting and pulling at her hips.

"Brittany! Oh fuck! You're fucking, fucking..._por favor_," Santana slips into a stream of Spanish curse words jumbled in with occasional English words.

Having been with Santana for so long, Brittany actually recognizes and understands those words, something along the lines of "Brittany" and "love" and "faster" and, really, she can understand more words when she isn't practically raping Santana's ass with her eight inch rod.

"San," Brittany gasps, "Fuck, I'm about to cum, nugh, into, fuck, your ass baby."

"_¡Dámela!_"

That does it for Brittany who orgasms with a yell, feeling herself bottom out into Santana, hammering into her in rapid succession until she feels Santana grip her tighter and scream out again, body giving out and threatening to fall over. The blonde redirects their way down to her side taking the most impact.

Panting, they lay in silence for a little while until their heartbeats return to relatively normal speeds. Santana takes her time gingerly pulling the dildo out of her and tossing it somewhere, wanting to enjoy just the real Brittany.

"That." The blonde speaks up, pinky finding Santana's, "Was out of this world."

Santana hums in agreement, feeling a sort of contentment wash over her. Outside, the crickets are sounding off, cars zooming past their small apartment in Chicago, making small light patterns through their window on the seventh floor of a livable apartment complex. Beside her is her best friend and lover of a decade now, whose chest every so often brushes against her back, whose arms are wrapped securely around her waist and kissing her shoulder and she can't full happier.

"San?" Brittany speaks up, as if calling out her name for the fifth time, "Santana?"

She pulls out gently and sits up on her elbows, "Are you okay?"

Santana blinks, surprised to find wetness roll down her cheeks. She nods, hoping that Brittany didn't just see it but it's too late, the blonde is already reaching over and wiping away a tear with the pad of her thumb.

"Baby, are you okay?"

She bites her lips from crying anymore because she feels so, so happy right now. "...happy," Santana mumbles, pulling Brittany down and turning so they're pressed together as much as possible. "So happy."

"Me too." Brittany whispers, rubbing their noses together. She brings them closer together so that Santana is quietly sobbing into her shoulder and she's cradling her around her arms. They stay like that for God knows how long, Brittany doesn't care, she just keeps stroking her hands comfortingly up and down a smooth back until the hiccups stop and Santana's regulates itself.

"We should shower..." Santana suggests after several long moments.

Brittany nods, peeling their skin off each other until they're completely separate. She's quick to get up, standing at the foot of their bed. Santana's eyes widen when she feels the blonde grip her ankle and pull her down, then strong hands are pulling her up and her legs are wrapping around Brittany's waist and she's carrying her off to their bathroom.

"A prince never lets her lady step foot on common ground." Brittany giggles as she kicks the bathroom door open.

* * *

_Damela_ = give it to me

Did I input to much feels in there? I hope not.

Heres another pole for those who what prompt5/exhibition/sex in front of people. Who do you want to be the audience? A group of strangers at a sex club or more specific people?

Let me know what you think of the chapter! Review because seriously, they make my day and I write faster~


End file.
